jungletacfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Jelly
Magic Jelly is a puzzle game by JungleTac. There are two versions of this game. In the most common version, you play as a pink bouncing blob with eyes and no other features. In the much rarer version, you play as the little girl from Yummy and Tasty riding a broomstick. There are 12 stages, each with a different configuration of jelly squares (or magic books, depending on the version you are playing). You start each stage bouncing at a predetermined position on the board. Press the d-pad to start moving. You will keep moving in that direction until you change direction. Press the A button (referred to in the on-screen text as the ◇ button) to drop a bomb. Soon after, the bomb will explode and the squares around it will change color. Once all the squares have changed color, the stage is finished. If you run into an enemy or fall off the board, you lose a life and, if you still have lives remaining, reappear at the starting position. You can pick up power-ups that randomly appear to increase your score, extend the range of bombs, freeze time, make yourself invincible, or increase the meter on the left side of the screen (whose purpose is currently undiscovered). Bombs do not affect either the enemies or the player, and only one bomb can be placed at a time. The game is made difficult by its inferior controls: button input is read only when the player is on the ground, so simply pressing a button mid-bounce will not result in the desired action. Instead, the button must be held down until the player reaches the ground, and only then will the player change direction or drop a bomb. Also contributing to the player's frustrations are missing cues when power-ups wear off and enemies whose movements are completely unpredictable. Gallery Magicjelly-stage01.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 1. Magicjelly-stage02.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 2. Magicjelly-stage03.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 3. Magicjelly-stage04.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 4. Magicjelly-stage05.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 5. Magicjelly-stage06.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 6. The lower part is difficult to clear due to the fish's random movement. Magicjelly-stage07.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 7. The right arm is impossible to clear without power-ups due to the snail's constrained movement. Magicjelly-stage08.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 8. Magicjelly-stage09.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 9. Magicjelly-stage10.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 10. Magicjelly-stage11.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 11. The hardest level. It is very difficult to reach the center because the starfish's movements are completely random. Magicjelly-stage12.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) stage 12. Magicjelly-victory.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) victory screen. There is no stage 13; the game just unnecessarily advances the counter once stage 12 is cleared. At this point the game abruptly quits to the menu. Magicjelly-gameover.png|Magic Jelly (girl version) game over screen. At this point the game starts over from stage 1. ONE16-39.jpg|Magic Jelly (blob version) tutorial screen. From Chris Covell's review of the JungleTac OneStation handheld system. ONE16-40.jpg|Magic Jelly (blob version) stage 1. From Chris Covell's review of the JungleTac OneStation handheld system. ONE16-41.jpg|Magic Jelly (blob version) stage clear screen. From Chris Covell's review of the JungleTac OneStation handheld system. ONE16-42.jpg|Magic Jelly (blob version) stage 2. From Chris Covell's review of the JungleTac OneStation handheld system. Category:Games